How Mario and Luigi meet Peach and daisy reedited
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: This story is about mario and luigi meeting peach and daisy for the 1st time along with some new friends. NOTE:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, SUPER MARIO, SONIC AND FRIENDS, OR WINX CLUB! i do own customize characeters: zac,johnny,hannah and jade enjoy ! :D
1. a normal day changed forever

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter I

By Carolyn Lapointe

It was a beautiful Monday morning in the mushroom kingdom, when one day princess peach found out that daisy was moving to the flower kingdom which was not that far form the mushroom kingdom. Peach and daisy are really great friends; the first time they met was at the mushroom kingdom preschool during nap time. Form that point on they've been the greatest friends. One day the evil bowser kidnapped princess peach daisy knew that this could be trouble, so she called the super Mario bros; there names were Mario and Luigi.

While on the phone daisy said to Mario "hello? Mario, Luigi this is princess daisy of the flower kingdom I need your help, my best friend princess peach has been kidnap by the evil bowser , he's going to make her his wife so he can be king , but peach would never do it , so please Mario and Luigi help you're my only hope." Mario and Luigi are twins. Mario is the oldest; Luigi is the tallest. So Mario said to his brother, "come on Luigi lets go save princess peach, and you can meet princess daisy who knows maybe you and her will be boyfriend and girlfriend, Just as soon we save peach I know for sure she will be my girlfriend" then Luigi said" ok Mario lets go I can't wait to see daisy and peach."

Mario and Luigi reached the flower kingdom where princess daisy was waiting for them. Daisy said "welcome to the flower kingdom, Mario, Luigi these are parents King Richard and Queen Lillian also this is my brother prince Johnny and my sister princess jade." at the same time Mario and Luigi said" it is a pleasure to meet you King Richard, Queen Lillian, prince Johnny and princess jade" "king Richard said "wow you boys are so brave to risk your life to save a princess."

Then Queen Lillian responded "oh thank you boys so much to save our daughter's best friend, peach's parents ,her brother prince Zac and her sister princess Hannah are on vacation and left peach behind to look after the kingdom." Prince Johnny said"hey guys nice to meet you too I know for sure we will be the greatest friends just like peach and daisy I'm also friends with Zac and Hannah peach's brother and sister ."

then princess jade said " hello Mario and Luigi it's nice to meet you." Luigi was so memorized by daisy beauty so Luigi said to daisy, "daisy once I come back form our mission I would like to take you out to dinner and maybe watch a movie together." Daisy was so happy to hear this so her mother whisper in to her ear "go on honey he seems like nice boy and besides you've never had a boyfriend it's time you start dating "so daisy nodded at her mother, then said "yes Luigi I would love that, good luck with the mission" right before they left she gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek.

Mario and Luigi have reached bowser's castle so it was on, they searched high and low for princess peach. At last they have found her but there he stand bowser leader of the koopas, he was big; the way looked like was a dragon with a shell on his back. He challenge the super Mario bros to a fight in order to get to princess peach. It was a tough battle but Victory, Mario and Luigi have defeated bowser but beating bowser was only the beginning, he vowed that he won't stop at nothing until he's the king of the mushroom kingdom. Mario rushed to peach and said to her "are you ok princess peach?" the moment they're eyes met she knew that Mario is the guy for her. Finally she responded "yes thank you for saving me Mario you're my hero "your very welcomed princess" said Mario. It was kind of awkward but Mario finally said" um peach would be my girlfriend" she said "yes Mario I would love to be your girlfriend ".

It was a long journey but they got to the mushroom kingdom. Peach said "Mario, Luigi for braveness I'm letting you two to live with me in my kingdom." Then once again at the same time Mario and Luigi said "thank you princess peach. "She laughed because it was so funny how they said things at the same time. So it is official Mario and Luigi have girlfriends, so on that night Mario and Luigi took the girls on a date they all had such a wonderful time .Where would these relationships go?


	2. 1st annual super Mario bros Olympic game

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 2

By Carolyn Lapointe

It was nice day for a Tuesday afternoon, princess peach and princess daisy went to pick some flowers for the annual tournament at the peach bowl arena. Everyone is invited except bowser, so he called up the two meanest guys there names were Wario and Waluigi. They are the rivals of Mario and Luigi. So right before peach and daisy were getting ready for the tournament Wario and Waluigi took there crowns and the only way to get them back is to fight in the 1st annual super Mario bros Olympic games.

Peach and daisy was so scared that they wouldn't get their crowns back, so Mario said to them," don't worry girls we will get your crowns for you" so peach said "please be careful, I don't want to see you get injured" Mario responded "it's going to be ok honey I'll get your crown back if it's the last thing I'll do" . So it happen the games started and the 1st round was bowling, it was Mario and Luigi vs. Donkey Kong and yoshi. It is neck and neck who will win? , It was Luigi turn to bowl if he gets a strike Mario and Luigi will win the 1st round. The crowed was silent, as the ball was making its way to the pins… LUIGI GOT A STRIKE! THE CROWD GOES CRAZY. Daisy ran up to Luigi and gave him a kiss for winning the 1st round.

Now it's the 2nd round this time it is base ball, its Mario and Luigi vs. yoshi and Zelda. Peach and daisy are on the side lines cheering on for their boyfriends. This is very exciting. The score was 20 to 19 Mario and Luigi are in the lead; peach and daisy made a cheer for the boys which was: "let's go Mario, lets go Luigi lets go! Lets fight lets win lets win alright! Fight fight win! Come on lets win! Yay!" If Mario and Luigi can score one more point they will win the 2nd round. THEY'VE DONE IT MARIO AND LUIGI WON THE 2ND ROUND THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! Now it's the 3rd round, the next sport is soccer peach and daisy are so excited that Mario and Luigi are wining so far but will they continue this winning streak? Or will someone else win? Our next teams are Mario and green link VS. Wario and solid snake. Before they start Wario said "ha! Mario what makes you think you can beat me I have your girlfriend's crown and soon bowser will be the king ahahahaha!" Mario responded "Wario I won't let you win, once I win the final round you will regret entering this tournament" . So with that the soccer game has started, Mario started the game so the 1st half of the game was heating up the score was 19 to 17, Mario and green link are in the lead. Looks like Wario and solid snake need to work harder if they want to win .Underground there was a lab where bowser was monitoring the tournament, he was not happy that Wario was losing to Mario so he said to Waluigi "Waluigi I want you to play in the second half make sure you do what ever it takes to win and don't let Luigi win other wise you and Wario are going to face my wrath! Do I make myself clear?" Waluigi responded "yes bowser, I'll do my best to defeat Luigi so you can be king instead of peach."

Back at the games there was 10 seconds left Mario is making his way to the goal… can he make it? The crowd was very Quiet. HE DID IT! MARIO MADE THE GOAL! THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! Now it's the 2nd half of soccer its Luigi and daisy VS Waluigi and Wario. Before they started Luigi said to daisy "daisy, sweetie please be careful I don't want you to get hurt, I'll do my best to protect you form them and I will get your crown back." Daisy said "ok Luigi I'll be careful I love you "Luigi responded "I love you too daisy "then Waluigi butted in and said "oh how sweet … not! We will destroy you and we will be the winners hahaha!" then daisy got mad that Waluigi ruin there romance so she said "WALUIGI! YOU ARE GOIN DOWN AND I'LL LAUGH TO SEE YOU GET CRUSHED BY A GIRL AND YOU WILL CRY TO BOWSER CAUSE WE WILL WIN HA!'

Luigi was then happy to see that daisy is determined to win the 2nd half of the game. So with that the 2nd half of soccer has begun, Luigi and daisy are such a great team passing the ball to each other but on the other team Wario and Waluigi are arguing to pass the ball to each other which were a total advantage for Luigi and daisy. The score was 20 to 17 Luigi and daisy are in the lead. There is 10 seconds left daisy has the ball but when she is about to pass it to Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are blocking him so Luigi yelled out to daisy "daisy! Aim for the goal!" So that is what she did she aimed for the goal and…SHE DID IT! DAISY AND LUIGI WON THE 2ND HALF OF THE GAME! THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! Daisy runs to Luigi she gave him a kiss and they hug each other.

Now we move on to the 4th round which is swimming the teams are peach, Mario, Luigi and daisy VS. Wario, Waluigi, solid snake and yoshi .The way it will be set up is peach and Mario VS. Wario and Waluigi, Luigi and daisy VS. Solid snake and yoshi when the girls came out Mario, Luigi , Wario ,Waluigi and solid snake were blown away when they saw peach and daisy in their bikini. The girls said "hello boys, what do you think".

They said at the same time "beautiful" "aw thank you "said peach and daisy. So with that the 1st half has started, it was peach and Mario VS. Wario and Waluigi, each person has to complete 6 laps the team that finishes 1st wins the 1st half of the swimming round. They jump in the water and start the mission .Peach and Mario had finished 3 laps while Wario and Waluigi started their 2nd lap. Now peach and Mario are on their 5th lap while the other teams are on their 4th lap who will win? Mario and peach are the lead .it's neck and neck Wario and Waluigi are on their 5th lap, peach and Mario are on the last lap peach is making her way to the finish line… THEY'VE DONE IT PEACH AND MARIO HAVE WON THE 1ST HALF! Now it's time for the 2nd half it's Luigi and daisy VS. Solid snake and yoshi, they jump in the water and started their mission. Luigi and daisy have just finished their 3 lap's Solid snake and yoshi are falling behind. Now Luigi and daisy are on their 5th lap while solid snake and yoshi are on their 4th lap. 10 seconds on the clock Luigi and daisy are the final lap while the other team are on their 5th lap. THEY'VE DONE IT LUIGI AND DAISY HAVE WON THE 2ND HALF THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! Daisy runs to Luigi giving him a hug and kisses him; peach does the same thing with Mario.

Now it's the final round which is Mario kart racing! Here are our teams, in the red team its: Mario, Luigi, Peach, daisy, and yoshi. In the blue team we have: Wario, Waluigi, Solid snake, donkey Kong, and Zelda. The team that gets to the finish line first wins the final round and gets a trophy also princess peach and princess daisy crowns. There are 5 laps for each team to do. So with that the game has started. Mario and Wario took the lead when it was time to go. Peach and daisy were 2nd and 3rd its neck and neck both teams are using item boxes to throw there opponents of course.

Luigi saw that Waluigi was about to hit daisy with a red shell, Luigi cried out "DAISY! Watch out!" She turns her head she screams but before it got to her Luigi picked it up and threw it at Waluigi. Waluigi screamed and he was off course. Luigi screamed out "that's what you get when you mess with my girlfriend!" Peach catches up With Mario and Wario. But before she could reach them donkey Kong used a mushroom and pushed her off the course. "Aaaaahhh! "Said peach.

Mario heard her scream so he turns around and helps peach. Mario said "peach are you ok?" she responded "yes I'm fine but my kart is destroyed" "you can ride with me in my kart honey" said Mario "oh Mario you so sweet thank you" said peach. When she got in she would help Mario by getting the item boxes while he drives. The red team finishes there 3rd lap while the blue team were on their 2nd lap. The crowd is cheering them on; the red team is in the lead. Mario catches up with Wario. Soon after the red team are on there 4th lap while the blue team are there 3rd lap. Zelda is last because this is new to her but she's getting the hang of it.

This is it both teams are on there last lap Mario and peach are very close to the finish line Wario and Waluigi are speeding up to catch up with them but…THEY'VE DONE IT THE RED TEAM HAS WIN THE 1ST ANNUAL SUPER MARIO BROS OLYMIC GAMES! THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! At bowser's lair, "were so sorry bowser we have failed you" said Wario and Waluigi. Bowser responded "it's alright boys it's not your fault all we need to do is find there weaknesses form there we attack" "yes bowser" said Wario and Waluigi.

At the mushroom kingdom Mario and the others celebrated there victory. Then they saw a limo coming up the drive way. It was Queen Stella, King Brandon, prince Zac and Princess Hannah peach's parents her brother and sister. The moment peach turned around she said "mommy! Daddy! Zac! Hannah! Your home!" She ran up to them and gave them a group hug. Queen Stella said "peach how are you my darling daughter?" "I'm fine mom I was kidnap by bowser but Mario saved me" said peach, King Brandon, prince Zac and Princess Hannah said "who's Mario?" "I am sir I'm Mario peach's boyfriend it's a pleasure to meet you this is my brother Luigi" said Mario. Queen Stella responded" oh it's nice to meet you too Mario and Luigi thank you for saving our daughter" then King Brandon said "that was very noble of you to risk your life to save peach , remember Mario as her boyfriend you need to protect her and care for her as well." Mario said "yes sir I will ".

Prince Zac and princess Hannah introduced themselves then Hannah said" hello Mario and Luigi I'm princess Hannah , it's very nice to meet you" "hello Mario and Luigi I'm prince Zac and this is princess Hannah we are peach's brother and sister I'm sure Johnny told you that we will be great friends, so if you don't mind me asking why are you guys celebrating?" .Luigi responded "we had the 1st annual super Mario bros Olympic Games and we won , the prizes was a trophy also getting back daisy and peach's crowns because Wario and Waluigi stole it." Then prince Zac said "whoa that must have been fun to do, great job on winning and getting my sister's and daisy crowns back. Count me in for 2nd annual super Mario bros Olympic games ha-ha". Then Hannah said "wow that's so cool I'll join in as well ha-ha" "Sure thing Zac and Hannah ha-ha" said peach. Tomorrow is peach's birthday party. But will bowser successfully be king or will danger up rise for Mario and the others?


	3. princess peach's birthday

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 3

By Carolyn Lapointe

It's about 2 days since Mario and Luigi have arrived to this land, but they don't know what it is called so today there was a meeting at peach's castle. "Ok everyone settle down the meeting is about to begin" said Queen Stella. " now since today is my birthday I'll be leading this meeting today, ever since Mario and Luigi have arrived we don't know what to call this land , does anyone have any ideas come on there are no wrong answers." Said peach. So daisy suggested "lets call this land super Mario bros world, because Mario is the one who saved you peach along with Luigi and it has a nice ring to it don't you think so?" she responded "yes it does that's a great idea daisy, all in favor of daisy idea say "I" "then 1 minute later everyone had said "I".

It's a wonderful Wednesday morning as every one is preparing for peach's 16th birthday party. Everyone is so excited for this event. Everyone is invited: daisy, Johnny, zac, sonic, Amy, tails, Cosmo, shadow, knuckles, Chris, orihime, ichigo, ruika, renji, rangiku, honataro, Chad, uryuu, momo, toshiro, kisuke, Karin, uzyuu, ririn , noba, kurodo ,Ikkgaku, yumichika ,jade, Hannah, ulquiorra, musa, bloom, layla, flora, tehnca, roxy, Zelda, yoshi, solid snake, Rosalinda, green link, red link, toad ,toadette and all of their friends . Of course Wario, Waluigi and bowser are not invited. Everyone decided to go to the mall to buy their outfits for the party also queen Stella gave peach money to go to the movies and for some food while everyone is preparing for the event.

"Oh Mario this is so much fun hanging out with you and with our friends." Said peach. Mario responded" yes it is peach but most of all I get to hang out with the most beautiful girl in the world." "Oh you're so sweet Mario" said peach. "Hey peach want to go to forever 21?" said daisy "ok lets go" said peach. Once they have arrived the boys told the girls that will be at the arcade and if they need anything they just need to see them, call them or text them. So at the store the girls were look through the clothes to find an outfit that would look great on them. "hey Cosmo does one look cute or what' asked Amy, the outfit she was referring to was a light pink shirt with a blue checkered skirt and boots. So Cosmo responded "yes Amy that looks great to wear" then Amy said "cool this is what I'm going to buy then".

Once at everyone was in line to buy their outfits daisy notice that peach had a hard time looking for hers. Daisy walks over to her and says "hey peach do you need some help?" "Oh yes daisy" said peach. So daisy helped peach find an outfit , so daisy suggested to her " what about this one peach: the outfit was a light pink shirt with a design which was a heart along with a pink checkered skirt and a pair of pinks sandals. Peach said "oh that's lovely daisy lets buy that one, thanks for your help daisy." " Oh your welcome peach that's what friends are for haha"said daisy.

Later peach texted Mario that there done with the shopping and to meet them at the food court for lunch. About 2 minutes later the boys have arrived. Luigi said "hello ladies did you find your outfits for party later today?" " yes we did thanks you for asking Luigi " said daisy. " so what do you guys want to eat " said ichigo, orihime said " hmm lets get. Panda express I'm in the mood for some Chinese."

Ichigo and orihime went in line at panda express. Ruika and renji got McDonalds, Mario and peach got taco bell, while the others got subway. "Oh ichigo isn't this fun" said orihime. Ichigo responded "yes it is fun orihime especially because you here with me my love. "Oh ichigo you're so sweet." Said orihime. "So what do you guys want to do after we eat?" said renji." ruika suggested "let's go watch a movie or something." That's a great idea ruika" said rangiku." What movie did you have in mind ruika?" said layla. So ruika said to layla"hmm I'm not sure could watch prince of Persia if you guys want to." Everyone thought about it and nodded to the idea.

So after they were done eating they got the tickets, paid for their popcorn and drinks and went to the movie. Once the movie has started they just shared popcorn and drinks. The boys whisper to the girls if they got scared at any point of the movie they can just close their eyes. During the movie Mario pretended to yawn and put his arm around peach. In the movie when prince dasten meets Princess Tina, Mario whispers to peach "hey that's kinda like how we met ha-ha "yea it does" says peach. Mario leans to peach and they kiss, that's the same thing with the other couples. Once the movie was done they went to get ice cream and headed back to the castle for the party.

At the castle zac sees the limo and tells his mother "mom peach and her friends are coming ". Queen Stella said "ok everyone take your places so we can surprise the birthday girl." One they got to the castle they see that it's empty so peach said" where is everyone?" Johnny gives zac the signal and everyone comes out and yells "SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACH! Peach was so excited and she responded" oh wow thank you so much everyone." All of her relatives were there even her cousins. Peach took the time and she introduced everyone to Mario and her friends. There were so many things there was a dj with a dance floor, swimming pool, video games, inside everyone can watch movies in the home theater, and there was even bowling and go-kart racing. Peach's parents went all out for their daughter and later on when it is prince Zac's and princess Hannah's birthday they will do the same thing. Everyone was having good time.

When it was time to open presents, Mario was the first one and he said to peach "I'll be right back with your gift just stay here and don't open eyes until I say to open them." Peach said "ok Mario." Then when he got back he said "ok peach open your eyes. TADA! It's your kart form when we had the Mario kart racing when it was destroyed me and the guys worked on it to make it better so that way the next time we do that it will be ready for you and look we put your name on the side doors and on the hood, so what do you think peach?" so she said " oh Mario thank you so much this is the best present , I can't wait to see that everyone else have given me for my birthday. I love you "then he said "I love you too peach." The moment they kissed everyone said "aw that's so cute". The best part about it was that there was no trouble with hollows or with bowser.


	4. villains team up

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 4

By Carolyn Lapointe

At bower's castle, bowser held a meeting with all the villains in Nintendo history. Their plan was to get princess peach to marry bowser so he can be king of the mushroom kingdom then her parents would have to stand down form their thrown and the royal family will be nothing but a memory. Johnny and zac went to bowser's castle to see what's going on they were very quiet that the villains didn't even notice. "Ok everyone it's time to start the meeting." Said Waluigi, bowser came in and lead the meeting." So everyone this meeting is to find a way to get princess peach to be my wife." Said bowser.

Most of the villains were mad because they thought it was for world domination but getting peach was just the first part of his plan the second part of the plan is world domination so it wasn't a total waste of their time." Why do you want peach to be your wife anyway bowser?" said former captain azien. So Wario said to him" well azien peach is the princess of the mushroom kingdom and if bowser gets her, her parents have no choice but to give us their kingdom if they want peach back." "But why go through all the trouble to get a princess?" said gin ichimaru.

So bowser had finally said " because gin I have been kidnapping her for quite sometime and her boyfriend Mario along with his brother always rescue her and I'm just sick of it so this time we are going to wait when she is alone then Waluigi will go and comfort her then he will convince her to come to my castle form there we tell her that we have her friends as a hostage and she will have no choice but to marry me if she wants them to be safe then when Wario sends out the ransom note that's when her parents have to give us the kingdom it's a full proof plan." "I have a much better idea, lets go ambush the castles to get peach once they see that we mean business they would have to listen to your orders to get what you want bowser. " Said gin. Then bower had said" fine lets go with gin's idea, remember if someone is in your way… destroy them at any means necessary." "Yes sir "said his followers.

When Johnny and zac heard this, they ran to the castle and told queens and kings of the mushroom and flower kingdoms. So zac and Johnny said to their parents" mom and dad we over heard bowser at his meeting saying that he will make peach his wife and if he is successful we won't be in power anymore must do something before he is king." At first the they thought zac and Johnny were just making this up but once they saw that they were serious queen Stella, queen Lillian, king Brandon and kind Richard told their soldiers to guard their kingdoms and make sure they peach daisy, Mario, Luigi zac, Johnny, Hannah, jade and their friends are safe in those castles until they defeat bowser and foil his plan.

So queen Stella told peach " peach honey I want you and others to stay either in this castle or daisy's castle because I want to be safe until this is over , I have a secret that I've never told you about I'm a fairy which means you, daisy, Hannah and jade are fairies, daisy mother is also a fairy and your father peach is solider he train at the red fountain academy but other than I want you stay here your powers are weak for this battle so ichigo and others will take care of this ok?"

So peach finally said " yes mother I will be careful, I know you have a good reason on why you didn't tell me that you were a fairy but none of that matters right now I just hope you and dad will be ok I love you mommy." So Queen Stella said" that's my little girl and I love you peach." Peach's cousin jade and her sister Hannah is also a fairy but just like peach and daisy there powers are weak the only thing they can do is transform and fly.

They are going to the Alfa school for faires form elementary through college which means daisy, peach , jade and Hannah are learning how to use their powers , when they go to college they will learn how to use it in battle. She gave her a hug and met up with Brandon, ichigo and the others to prepare for battle.

So peach, Mario , daisy, Johnny, zac, Chris, orihime, honataro, Karin, uzyuu,jade,Hannah, ririn, noba , kurodo, yoshi, Rosalinda, toad and toadette stayed in peach's bedroom where they can be safe king Brandon locked up the windows so that way the villains won't know where they are but if they want to go to daisy castle there was a under grounded passage way to get here.

So the battle has started sonic, Amy, tails, Cosmo, shadow, knuckles, , ichigo, ruika, renji, rangiku, toshiro , Chad, uryuu, kisuke,musa, bloom, layla, flora, tehnca, roxy, Zelda, solid snake, green link, Ikkgaku, ulquiorra and red link were ready for battle against the villains. Form a distance musa sees the villains marching towards the mushroom kingdom. So she flies over to captain kuchiki and tells him "captain kuchiki the villains are on their way sir, what shall we do?" so he responds "sound the alarm and get ready." "Yes sir "said musa and flies to momo and tells her "momo sound the alarm now." then momo says "ok musa" on their way to the castle bowser hears the alarm and says to himself " they've been expecting us".


	5. the battle to save the world& true love

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 5

By Carolyn Lapointe

Everyone took their positions. Queen Stella had told everyone "listen you guys this won't be easy defeating them so no matter what happens do your best and show no mercy to them. If they want a fight we'll give them a fight that they will never forget." So with that it happen the villains have come and started to attack, but then ichigo had notice some spiritual pressure and saw that bowser had 80 hollows with him." This is impossible how can be destroy all of these hollows" said ichigo. Rukia said "we will destroy them if we work as a team."

So ruika called the head captain and he sends quads 10-13 of combat to assist them. So Stella transformed in to a fairy. She went for bowser , " power of the sun! " said Stella which blinded bowser for about 10 minutes then musa said" sonic blast !" which blowed bower about 2-3 feet away form the castle but one of the hollows caught him in time. "HA! You think got rid of me that easily? Well your wrong." Said bowser.

Brandon and his friends form red fountain helped ichigo and his friends with the hollows but since they can them to clearly ruika gives them signals on when to attack. When ulquiorra was outside Stella had to him" ulquiorra I want you to go and make sure that everyone that's inside is safe then when that is done report to me and help Ikkgaku and rangiku." Then he said" yes ma'am". So ulquiorra opened a passage door that led to the under ground passage way then he stepped through it and disappeared.

While in peach's bedroom, they can hear what's going on then peach , daisy, jade and Hannah are so scared knowing that their parents are fighting to keep them safe at all costs ."I hope Auntie Stella and Uncle Brandon are going to be alright" said jade. Then kurodo went to comfort jade and said" don't worry jade they are strong and they will defeat them." "I'm going to get a drink form the kitchen "said daisy

Then Luigi said to her "please allow me daisy, I'll get it for you my sweetheart." "Oh ok then but be careful Luigi" said daisy. "Hey guys I'll be right back I'm going for a walk in the underground passage way." Said jade. "No! It's too dangerous, for you to go alone jade." Said honataro "yes I agree with honataro jade at least let one of us come with you. "Said noba. "Don't worry I'll be fine I have my cell phone for us to keep in touch while I'm down there." said jade. "Ok then just be careful" said peach. "Ok will "said jade.

When jade was in the under ground passage way, she was a bit scared but she knew that if there's any trouble she will call the others to help. But when she's half way down the path she sees a door opening and then she see that's someone is stepping through it. So she though that he was part of bowser army. But then ulquiorra saw that he was not alone so he went to see jade.

Jade screamed then said "please don't hurt me, please don't eat my soul I'm too young to die" she didn't know that he was on the good side. So ulquiorra had finally said "I won't hurt you or eat your soul, I'm May look like I'm the bad guy but I'm not. I'm on the good side peach's mother had sent me to see if you and the others are alright. If you mind me asking but why are you down here alone?"

So jade told him. "Well... I wanted to take a walk since I couldn't go outside, but then I felt scared knowing that my parents are there to fighting to save us. I just can bare the thought of losing my parents" "who are your parents?" said ulquiorra.

Then jade had said." My parents are Queen Lillian and king Richard "I see... And what is your name little girl?" said ulquiorra. Then jade responded "my name is princess jade of the flower kingdom but you can all me jade, what's yours?" "My name is ulquiorra; I'm the captain of quad 13. But you can address me as ulquiorra." He said. The moment their eyes met they knew that they are meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But they went back to peach's room.

Once they got their kurodo said "jade, ulquiorra it's nice to you guys again. How was your walk jade?" "It was fine kurodo thank you for asking" said jade. "What are you doing here ulquiorra" said ririn. He's response was "well queen Stella had sent me to see if you guys are alright." So peach asked ulquiorra "how's my mother, is she doing ok?" he said "yes peach, your mother is fine she's a strong women fighting for you and don't worry the battle will be over soon enough." Daisy had notice that jade and ulquiorra are in love but then she said to jade "jade can I see you in the hall for a moment" jade said "ok "

While in the hall daisy said to jade" I know you like ulquiorra" then jade tries to hide and says" w-what are you talking about daisy ulquiorra is just a friend." "Oh please jade I know you like him." Said daisy. Then jade finally tells her the truth "well the truth is daisy, I'm in love with him even though we just met it's like we were meant to be together, love at first site." Said jade. "Omg I'm so happy for you jade, then you should ask him out." said daisy. But then jade said "what! I can't do that it's always the guys that usually said that not the girls. Besides what If he says no?" "He won't say no jade he's love you trust me on this I'm your sister." Said daisy "ok, thanks daisy" said jade "your welcome "said daisy.

While this was happening kurodo had the same chat with ulquiorra. So when jade and daisy got inside he wanted to talk to jade alone. Then ulquiorra said "jade, I know that we just met, but you're such a beautiful girl with a great personality that loves to laugh and have fun. I want to asking something so here it goes... jade will you be my girlfriend?" jade was so surprised that he had asked that so she said to him" yes ulquiorra I will be your girlfriend."

Both of them were so happy they went back to peach's room and told everyone they were happy as well. But then ulquiorra had said "I must go now I need to report to queen Stella to let her know that you guys are safe." He turns to jade and tells her "jade I'll be back for you, no matter what I will make sure that our relationship is going to be wonderful." Then she said "ok ulquiorra just be careful." he nods at her, so with that they shared their first kiss and he disappeared.

Then while in peach's room Hannah and kurodo can't stop smiling at each other because they have huge crush on each other. So peach talks to Hannah alone in the hallway and says "Hannah I know you like kurodo" then Hannah tires to deny it "w-what are you talking about we are just friends peach."

"Oh please Hannah it's so obvious that you guys are in love with each other." Said peach. Then Hannah said "what should I do, he's so cute and sweet." "You should ask him out "said peach "What! I can't do that it's usually the guys that do that, besides what if he says no?" "He won't say no trust me on this Hannah we are sisters." Said peach "Ok thanks peach" said Hannah "your welcome" said peach. Then Mario had the same conversation with kurodo. So when they girls came inside kurodo and Hannah went in the hall to talk alone.

Then kurodo said "um… Hannah I know we have been friends for a while now, but you are such amazing girl that loves life and wants to have fun. but there's something that I want to ask you ...so here it goes… Hannah will you be my girlfriend?" then when Hannah head this it made her so happy. So she said "yes kurodo I will be your girlfriend." When they got inside they told everyone and they were all happy. At the moment they shared their first kissed. Will their relationship be great as peach, Mario, daisy and Luigi's or will something else happen.


	6. the battle continues with a new danger

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 6

By Carolyn Lapointe

When he was at outside he saw that Stella was healing Chad because he's leg was cut badly but soon after he's leg was healed. Then he said to Stella "queen Stella I have returned everyone is alright inside." So she said "alright then go and assist Ikkgaku and rangiku." "Yes ma'am ". When he got there rangiku said "how's everyone "he said "they are fine, me and jade are boyfriend and girlfriend." "Wow that's great "said rangiku then Queen Lillian and King Richard heard it and they were also happy that she has a boyfriend. Then later queen Stella and King Brandon found out that Hannah has a boyfriend they were so happy for her maybe In the future Johnny and zac will get girlfriends.

At the battle it's getting very intense. Musa and layla combined there powers. Making a sound blast energy force filed to destroy one of the hollows. "Damn these hollows get uglier everyday "said renji. Then ruika told heila "heila on your right there's a hollow there." so heila used his sword and cut the hollow in half. "Two down 78 to go "said ichigo. Then ruika said "hado 44 sokatsui!" then 4 hollows were dead, 74 hollows to go.

Bloom was about to use her powers but then a hollow grabbed her. "Aaahhh!" said bloom "bloom no! Hang on I'm coming! Ichigo where's the hollow "said sky then ichigo had said to sky "the hollows is to your right" so sky went for the hollow and sliced in half which freed bloom. 75 hollows to go. So bloom used fire powers and went for bowser. But bowser and knew that she had fire powers so this was a good match because if she uses her full power she can defeat bowser and his followers will be weak.

"So you want to challenge me now. Ha-ha bring it on "said bowser but little did he know that she had a plan. Her plan was that she will use her powers then Stella, layla and techna will use their powers to overwhelm him and he will be defeated. Ulquiorra was on the sidelines texting jade and filling her in on what's been happening outside.

So when bloom used her full dragon energy powers which blew him away then Stella, techna and layla combined their powers creating a sun puzzle pure morfic shield that trapped bowser and he was defeated because musa used her power which was sonic waves which blew him all the way back to his castle. But then something bad had happen a menos grande appeared out of the sky and it was so huge that it take all the captains to defeat the menos grande. Everyone had felt the ground moving.

"Is it an earthquake" said bloom then renji said "no it can't be" "what is it renji what's going on?" said Stella then ruika had finally said "it's a menos grande". "Wait a minute how can we defeat it if we can't see it "said layla. "The only way to stop it is for all of the captains of the soul society to defeat it "said toshiro. "Wait what, ha-ha never mind I know what we have to do just give a minute." said ulquiorra

Then ulquiorra went to the corner and texted jade "I brb imma help the captains to stop the menos grande. I luv u so much. Please don't come outside just yet we are almost done with the battle. I want u to tell peach that her parents are ok same thing with daisy. So yea brb." Then when jade go the message she told everyone then she texted him saying " ok my love I'll be waiting for u , I know I won't come out until it's safe I luv u 2 ." right before he was going to leave he message her " ok darling that's good that u told them I brb" then she texted " ok " .

So all the captains came together and came up with a plan to defeat them. But then toshiro notice something and told them "do you guys notice that when we defeated those hollows the menos grande didn't come but this time it did. The menos grande is controlling the hollows . So if we defeat their leader all of the hollows will be killed. Then captain kuchiki said "well if that's your plan captain histugaya then lets go" " I agree with captain bykuya kuchiki" said ulquiorra. Will the plan work? Will their plan be successful? Or will they fail?


	7. testing out the plan

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 7

By Carolyn Lapointe

So once toshiro told the others captains his plan, they thought that it would work. May be it will work as long as they work as a team; teamwork is the key to winning a battle. When it comes to menos grande only captains can destroy it because if other soul reapers such as ichigo, ruika or the luntenints of quad 4-13 will be killed. "Everyone get ready." Said captain histugaya.

Then it happen the menos grande started to attack. So each captain used their bankai in order to defeat once and for all. Captain Toshiro histugaya said "rain over the frosted heavens" then a ice dragon appeared on his body for wings. Which is very impressive. Anyway each time the menos grande would attack they would just block or counter act the attack. Almost every captain had used bankai. But then ruika had notice that her brother was injured form fighting a hollow.

So she rushed over to him and said "bykuya let me fight, let me take your place your too badly injured to continue to fight." So he said to his sister "no ruika if you take on a menos grande will be killed I don't want that to happen to you. Also let your big brother handle it" but he couldn't hide the fact that he was injured so he let ruika take his place. "Please be careful ruika" said bykuya. "I will brother" said ruika. Then she went in to the fight.

During the fight the menos grande was getting weak which was a huge advantage for the captains and ruika. "What are you doing here ruika" said toshiro. "Well bykuya was injured badly so he wanted me to take his place but I should also be careful when fighting a menos grande. "Alright then let's get going, ruika it's your turn to fight end it now so that this battle will end. "Yes sir" she said. So ruika used every ounce of her strength and power. Then she recited a chant "those who come to steal the souls of humans, the rain of the mighty dragon, hado 53 sokatsui! This was so powerful that the menos grande was destroyed.

Then all of the remaining hollows have also been destroyed even bowser's followers were defeated. It was a very tense battle but the good guys have won. But then ruika fainted because she used all of her strength and power. Luckily bykuya catched her in time once his wounds here healed. Then he smiled at his sister and said "you have done well ruika, now you must rest. Great job ruika" then ruika opened her eyes and said " thank you brother, for letting me do this to save my friends."

Ulquiorra took out his phone and told jade to tell the others "jade my darling the battle is over u and everyone else can come outside, oh n btw I told ur your parents that were dating just so u know there not mad they r happy. K luv u see u when u come outside. Then jade got the message and the others "hey guys it's time for us to go outside the battle is over " "oh that's great" said kurodo , "oh fantastic I can see my mother " said peach and daisy at the same time. Then jade texted him "ok hon I told the others and we r leavin to go outside, really I knew my parents will be happy for us. Luv u 2."

Then Stella told Brandon to unlock all the windows and doors. "Ulquiorra would tell peach and the others inside that they can come outside now" said Queen Lillian. "I already did queen Lillian" . Soon after the doors where unlock everyone that was inside came out peach' daisy , jade and Hannah's parents hug them then peach , daisy , jade and Hannah hugged their boyfriends because they didn't leave them.

At bowser castle. "Aaarrgghhh! I can't believe this we failed" said bowser " don't worry bowser soon you will get peach" said gin. So then bowser had to come up with a revenge plan to get what he wants. Which was to go with his original plan : "we are going to wait when she is alone then Waluigi will go and comfort her then he will convince her to come to my castle form there we tell her that we have her friends as a hostage and she will have no choice but to marry me if she wants them to be safe then when Wario sends out the ransom note that's when her parents have to give us the kingdom". Will he be successful ? Or will Mario and the others stop him.


	8. prince zac's 15th birthday

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 8

By Carolyn Lapointe

It's been about 10 weeks since the battle between bowser and castles of the mushroom and flower kingdom. But all is well since it's over, today is prince zac's 15th birthday party everyone is invited: Johnny, sonic, Amy, tails, Cosmo, shadow, knuckles, Chris, orihime, ichigo, ruika, renji, rangiku, honataro, Chad, uryuu, momo, toshiro, kisuke, Karin, uzyuu,ririn, noba, kurodo ,Ikkgaku ,jade, ulquiorra, musa, bloom, layla, flora, tehnca, roxy, Zelda, yoshi, solid snake, Rosalinda, green link, red link, toad ,toadette and all of their friends.

So this year his parents decided that for their son, his birthday party is located at isle delfino. It was peach's idea since she loves her brother and sister so much they always compromise so there won't be any fights and their parents will be stress free. Later on it will be Hannah, daisy, Johnny and jade's birthday coming soon. When that day comes Hannah will be 14, daisy will be 16, Johnny will be 14 and jade will be 15 then Queen Stella gave her son some money so he can spend it on food. To watch movies, and play some games at the mall. " Ok zac today is your 15th birthday and will do whatever you want to do." Said peach . " Cool thanks sis" said zac.

then daisy said to him " just remember zac peach' is in charge of look after you so you won't get hurt and we have to be at isle delfino at 2:30 pm . "ok daisy, wait time is it now " said zac Johnny looked at his watch then said " it's 8:15am which gives about 6 hours to be at the mall but we have to leave at 1:10 pm so that way we can get to peach's private jet and will make it on time." " sweet lets get to guys" said zac.

So to keep up with the time zac made a birthday list to be on schedule. The first thing they did was go to the arcade. Then everyone had notice they the new game Mario kart was there so some of them went there others went to play guitar hero, pinball, basket ball, wii tennis and other games.

Then it was 8:22 am which means that went to get smoothie so they can stay awake since they all got up early so they can get started not only planning the birthday party but making sure that zac got everything he wanted for he's birthday. Once that was done they went to boarders to relax for a bit since they have been walking around for awhile.

It was so great for everyone to hang out with each other, but then zac thought about and he wanted to see what it was like being a soul reaper so he asked ruika to ask the head captain if it was ok. When the head captain gave permission ruika used a mod soul candy so that way he can be a soul reaper for a day.

Then something bad had happen renji had felt some spiritual pressure which means there was a hollow near the mall. So to get zac started ruika gave him half of her powers and he wants to use it so defeat the hollow; so she teaches him the chants and spells to use when fighting a hollow.

The hollow they encounter was grand fisher ichigo's enemy because he's the one that killed his mother. And since he can't win with all that anger building up inside him zac took his place. " are you guys sure my brother will be ok " said peach then ruika said to her " don't worry peach I'll look after him you and others stay here ok, grand fisher is the worst because not only feeds on male souls and female souls that are dead but he eats females that are still alive." So with that peach and the others stayed behind.

Then when they encounter grand fisher ruika told zac " zac repeat after me hado 44 sokatsui!" then zac said "hado 44 sokatsui!" which sliced off his arm . Then renji used his bankai and said "roar sabimodu!" Then grand fisher was sliced in half and was dead. "Whoa that was awesome!, how often do those ugly butts come to the world of the living?" said zac .

Then rangiku responded " well zac hollows come once or twice a day but other times there so much that it takes all of the member's quads of combat to destroy them." " I see but still I just kicked their sorry asses! Whoo-hoo!" said zac. " ok calm down zac lets go it's 11:00 pm lets meet up with your sister so we can get some lunch then a ice cream and you need to go back to your body, so we can go to isle delfino." Said renji.

Once they met up peach ran to zac and gave him a hug . " Oh zac I'm so happy that your safe, thank you ruika" ruika said " ur welcome peach hey that's what friends are for ha-ha". then zac had said " of course I'm alright peach ruika was look after as if she was you , guess what I just killed a hollow with the help with ruika and renji." " that's great zac I bet form all the fighting your hungry. " said peach

Once they have arrived at the food court everyone went different directions to get their food. Each of them got panda express, McDonald's , taco bell, pizza, blazing steaks and other foods. Peach just got a text form her mother saying that once their done eating they need to get to isle delfino the place was already set up. Then she told everyone else about it , so they were done with their lunch they went to baskin robins for ice cream .

Then it was 1:10 which means that it was time to leave. They got to the private just in time but it looked a bit strange . well that's because it may look small on the outside but inside It's big and roomy.

So when everyone went inside they were blown away it was amazing. There was a big flat screen TV, a pool , a bowling alley, the wii fit game, wii sport, super Mario bros wii, Mario and sonic at the Olympic winter games on wii. On their way to isle delfino everyone was relaxing and playing games to pass the time.

Then pilot said " hello passengers this is your captain speaking we will be arriving to isle delfino in 5 mins thank you ." Little did zac know that they private jet was his special entrance. Once they had landed to isle delfino it was already 2:30 pm right on schedule .

So the moment zac got off everyone had said " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC!" "whoa this is so cool thanks everyone and thank you peach this was the best even when I get to spend it with you ." " aw zac thanks " said peach so as a good older sister she gave zac and Hannah a hug. Then zac told his parents how he became a soul reaper and he defeated a hollow. His parents were so impressed . When it was time to open presents peach went first so she gave him an I phone touch , he always wanted that. Then he got up and gave a thank you hug. Then zac said to his parents " mom , dad thank you this was the coolest birthday party." " aw you welcome zac said his mother then his father had said " your welcome zac. Will zac and Johnny have girlfriends ? will the relationships of Mario, peach, daisy, Luigi , jade ,ulquiorra, Hannah and kurodo will continue to be wonderful and memorable or will someone destroy their happiness.


	9. a relaxation day

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 9

By Carolyn Lapointe

Today was a great , everyone is going to the carnival the place to have fun. So at the castles peach and daisy, Mario, Luigi, zac , Johnny and their friends where getting ready so that not only they can be safe form hollows or bowser but they can have fun as well. You never know when a hollow or an arancar will appear. So they got in to the limo and went to the carnival.

Once they got there they decided to go on the bumber cars. "whoo-hoo, this is so much fun." Said daisy. "yea this is so cool" said Johnny. Everyone is having a great time. Then once the ride was over they went on the next one which is the wild cat the coolest and fastest ride. The girls got a little scared because it was very high and it was fast as well. But the guys told them that they will be safe with them.

Once they got on they were in pairs : Mario and peach, daisy and Luigi, jade and ulquiorra , Hannah and kurodo, ririn and noba, sonic and Amy, tails and Cosmo, shadow and knuckles, Chris and Emily orihime and ichigo, ruika and renji, rangiku and honataro, Chad and uryuu, momo and toshiro, kisuke and Karin, uzyuu and Ikkgaku, musa and bloom, layla and flora, techna and roxy, Zelda and yoshi, solid snake and Rosalinda, green link and red link, toad and toadette. And all of their friends. finally zac and Johnny. Then the ride had started, it was going up a ramp slowly once they got to the top they went down super fast. Everyone screamed they are having such a great time spending with each other.

Once they ride had ended Chris introduced his girlfriend Emily to his friends they met when they were on the bummber cars. Then zac and Johnny noticed two hot girls roxy and Ashley. So daisy said them " go on zac and Johnny go talk to them who know maybe they will be your girlfriends , you won't know unless you try." Then they said at the same time "ok".

So once they walked up to roxy and Ashley , they introduced themselves , they talked for a bit then they ask them if they wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend , so roxy and Ashley talked about it then said to them " ok we will be your girlfriends." Then they went to the others and told them they were so happy for zac and Johnny. Then peach and daisy texted their parents and they were happy that their sons have girlfriends.

Then they got hungry so they went to the line to buy their food. Once they that was done they went to find a place to sit. When Mario saw they it was open mike night he signed up the girls to sing since they were such great singers. Then peach said to Mario " uh Mario what did you just do " so he said " I just you girls up to sing today since it's open mike night. The girls said " WHAT ?" but then Luigi said " hey don't be mad at Mario , besides you girls should sing you're really good. And it gives ulquiorra , kurodo and the others a chance to see you sing. "

"well… Luigi is right this is a good opportunity for us "said daisy. Then the announcer had said " our next singers are peach and her friends. "good luck " said the guys. Once they got their they saw the song book for them to choose. Then they started singing: poker face, just dance, once a upon a dream, every time we touch, miracle, womanizer, your love is my drug, break out, tik tok, and other amazing songs.

Then a surprise guest was there it was 3oh!3 so they girls and them sang starstrukk Then peach did a solo song which was don't forget she was so nervous but she took some deep breaths to calm herself down then she started to sing. Once she was done the crowd went crazy even the guys they were blown away to see that they did a great job.

When they got back to the table, they guys told them that they did a great job. Then little kids came and asked for their autographs it was so cute that the little kids came to do that. "So what do you guys want to do next?" said jade. "Hmm… let's go on the Ferris wheel." Said orihime. So with that everyone got in line all of the couples went in and they had a wonderful time. "This is so romantic "said peach then Mario said "yea it is but I get to spend it with you." "Aw your so sweet Mario "said peach. Then all of the couples kissed. Tomorrow is Hannah's 14th birthday party. What will her parents do for her special day? Will bowser's revenge plan be successful? Or will he be defeated again?


	10. Hannah's 14th birthday party

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 10

By Carolyn Lapointe

Today is a wonderful day as everyone is preparing for Hannah's 14th birthday party. All of their friends are invited. "I wonder what my family has planned for me "said Hannah, she was so excited that she is 14 years old today. She was in her room getting ready for the party. The party is going to be at wet n wild water park. All of the girls were in Hannah's room getting ready to go to the water park.

"This is so cool, we are going to the water park." Said daisy. " I know right this is so amazing." Said Amy. All of the girls are wearing bikini's and it's their favorite colors. "I wonder how the boys are going to react when they see us in our bikini" said jade. Then someone was at the door, " I wonder who's at the door." Said bloom. So she walked up to the door and opened it , it was Mario and the guys. Mario said " hello ladies are you ready?" "oh hi honey, yes we are ready, so what do you think?" said peach. The guys were blown away. Their girlfriends were super hot even when they were in their bikini's.

Once they got to the water park. They went to find a spot to leave their things before going to the rides. Sonic said "I'll stay here and watch the stuff for you guys." "your not coming with us sonic" said jade. Amy said " well guys sonic can't come with us because he hates water. Way before we met you guys sonic and the rest of us went to the beach , Chris was teaching sonic how to swim and he nearly drowned." " I see..well thank you for watching our stuff sonic" said kurodo. " no problem" said sonic. So with that everyone went to the hurricane ride.

Each of them took a floater and got in the water, "oh my the water is so cold" said peach. "wait an hour it won't be that cold" said daisy. Since all of them are such great swimmers whether it was in the deep end or the shallow end , they went to the deep side to so they way it be more fun form them. Then the waves had started, they hold on to each others floater but the waves were kinda strong so it was trying to pull them apart. "guys I'm slipping" said Hannah. " try to hang on longer Hannah" said kurodo.

But the water was splashing on her that she let go by mistake and fell under water. "ahhhh! Said Hannah. " Hannah hang on I'm coming" said kurodo. So he went under water to save her, then he saw her in the very deep end she was about to drown. But he got her in time and they went up to the surface. Kurodo put Hannah on the lounge chair, at first she didn't wake up but after 2-3 mins she woke up. Kurodo was right beside her the entire time; the moment she woke up she saw kurodo and the others. "Kurodo? w-what happened?" said Hannah.

Then he responded "yes Hannah it's me, you let go of the floater by mistake and almost drowned sweetie." "Omg Hannah I was so worried, I'm glad that you're alright" said peach. "I'm ok don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Said Hannah. So with that went on the next ride, kurodo was keeping an eye on Hannah so that situation won't happen again. The next ride they went on was called the tornado, the ride is this big funnel and at the bottom is a pool it's half shallow and half deep.

Each of them went on one by one, when it was Hannah's turn to go kurodo asked the lifeguard if it was ok form him go along with her. The lifeguard had said "ok" but before they went Hannah asked kurodo "sweetie why are you coming with me, the rules are that we go by turns." So kurodo said to her "well Hannah after the situation at the hurricane ride I didn't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose the love of my life." "Oh kurodo that's so sweet of you to say that." Said Hannah. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek; both of them went together holding hands. "When we get to the water don't let go" said kurodo "ok honey" said Hannah. The moment they got on they were screaming and laughing because they are having a great time. Then once they almost got to the water kurodo said "here we go, don't let go" "ok "said Hannah. They go to the water with a big splash. "Whoa that was so fun" said jade "yea it was so cool" said orihime.

So they after that ride they got hungry, so they met up with sonic and got some food and the concession stand. Once they order the food that they wanted they went to find a table. So Queen Stella was on the stage and she announce " Hello everyone today we have some very special guests they are :Ke$ha, drake, Demi Lovato, lady gaga, cascada, the cast of camp rock 2 the final jam, Miley Cyrus, Taylor swift and the cast of high school musical 3 senior year. They are here to sing all of your favorite songs." Peach and her friends were so excited about this. So in that order ke$ha went first. She sang: tik tok, blah blah blah, and your love is my drug. Then the others sang cool songs as well.

Then Hannah was asked to the stage so she can sing songs with them. She was so excited that almost fainted. Then ke$ha asked her " so Hannah is there any songs you would like to dedicated to ?" Hannah responded " well..i would like to dedicate your love is my drug to my boyfriend kurodo." "ok then lets go". So with that Hannah and ke$ha sang your love is my drug, kurodo was so happy that she dedicated a song to him. Everyone is having a great time. Then Waluigi came to get peach which was part of bowser's plan, now it's in effect lets see if it will be successful this time.

It was getting kinda late , Hannah was finishing up on opening her presents. The next people to give their presents was peach and kurodo. Peach gave Hannah a ipod touch and kurodo gave Hannah a heart shape necklace and it was engraved in the back it said " I'll always love you forever and ever – kurodo". Then Hannah finally said " thanks for the ipod touch sis, kurodo that's the most sweetest gift you've gave me" peach said " ur welcome and then kurodo said " well it's true Hannah I do love you" "aw I love you too." Said Hannah.

While the girls were changing, Mario met up with is old friend Paullina , Waluigi went to see peach . "hello peach" said Waluigi "Waluigi what are you doing here your not invited to the party" said peach. "yes that is true, but I came to see you have some news for you but I'm not sure how you are going to take it ." said Waluigi.

Then she said "what news?" so he said "Mario is cheating on you with another girl name Paullina" "what? There's no way he would cheat on me Waluigi he loves me, how do I know that you are not lying to me" said peach. So Waluigi shows peach Mario and Paullina hugging each other and talking.

Little did she know that was Mario's old friend form Italy. "Is that enough proof for you princess?" said Waluigi. Peach couldn't believe what she was seeing, she started to cry because she knows that Mario loves her but why would he do that to her. Then Waluigi said "come with me peach so I can help you with this pain for yours." "n-no thank you Waluigi I'll... be fine." "Ok then but if you need someone to talk to I'll be at bowser's castle." He said "ok" said peach.

When Waluigi got back to bowser's castle, bowser said "well… wheres peach? Then Waluigi said "she went to her castle bowser but I did what you told me to do so the plan is going well so far." "Good, now all we need to do is get her kidnap her and make the ransom letter to give to her parents." Said bowser.

Then others see peach crying so they go over to her to see of they can help. "What's wrong peach why are you crying?" said kurodo at first she didn't respond then daisy had said "come peach please let us help you" so peach finally said "Mario…is.. Cheating...On me." "What that's impossible peach he loves you" said Luigi but then she points to the direction where Mario and Paullina are. "Omg this so wrong, why would he do that to her he loves her." Said jade.

So the others go to Mario for an explanation, "Mario we need to talk now" said daisy. Mario said "uh...ok what's up daisy" "you tell us; why on earth would you cheat on peach with Paullina?" "what that's crazy I would never cheat on peach" said Mario "oh really? Well peach saw you with her" said daisy, then she points to where peach is while her mother is comforting her. "Oh no this is bad" said Mario "yea it is, who's that girl you were with" said orihime then Mario said "Paullina is an old friend form Italy she came here to relax because she's on vacation and it's been a long time since I saw her." "I see…well if want things to be ok with peach you need to tell her about Paullina" said Luigi.

At the castle Mario tires to talk to peach "peach I need to talk you about Paullina" then peach said "allow me, you and Paullina are in love at least that's what it seems to be so why don't you go off and be in love her and forget about me I'll be fine since I'm the princess I can have all the boyfriends I want." Then Mario tries to explain to her "peach it's not like that, I do love you with all of my heart I would never cheat on you" "then why did you " said peach " I.. I didn't peach just let me explain" said Mario "no I think you said enough already Mario , just leave me alone I have important business to attend to." Said peach. "...ok " said Mario. Then she close her door. Will Mario clear things up with peach ? will peach go to the dark side? Or will she decide to marry bowser?


	11. helping mario get peach back

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 11

By Carolyn Lapointe

At daisy castle everyone is trying to think of a way to convince peach that Mario is telling the truth . "what are we going to do peach doesn't believe me and our relationship is coming to an end" said Mario. " don't worry bro we will think of something." Said Luigi. "thanks Luigi" said Mario "no problem" said Luigi. "did any one see peach talking to someone at the water park" said renji.

"well while I was getting some water I saw peach talking to Waluigi" said jade. "really? What were they talking about jade" said ulquiorra, then jade said to ulquiorra "well I was far away so I couldn't understand what they were saying but then peach dialed my phone by mistake but I guess she didn't notice, any way heard Waluigi saying that if she needed someone to talk to he was going to be at bowser's castle."

"hang on a sec me and Johnny was at bowser's castle one time, and he was planning on making peach his wife and in order to that he wanted peach to believe that Mario was cheating on her and Waluigi was there to bring her to bowser's castle." Said zac. "grr bowser that lying bastard I will get him for this" said Mario. "ok now that we know what's going on , we just need to find away to tell peach." Said Ririn. "I hope peach doesn't get in to trouble or marry that ugly dragon." Said orihime.

At bowser's castle, bowser was very mad that Mario and peach are getting back together so he's plan failed again. But then azien decided that if bowser wants peach he would get grimmjow to kidnap her and bring to wako mundo where bowser and azien go to when they have meetings or thinking of ways to rule the world.

2 years ago ulquiorra was a part of azien's team but then he got sick of it because he never let ulquiorra a chance to talk in the meetings and when it comes to missions he thinks that ulquiorra can't to it by himself so he switch to the good side and ever since ulquiorra is doing the right things and missions come along everyone can trust him.

So with that they went to peach's castle. The moment Luigi knocked on the door Queen Stella opened it and said "hello everyone it's nice to see you, what can I do for you on this lovely day." Then ichigo said "your highness we need to talk to peach it's very important that she gets this message. Then she responded "alright then you may enter the castle her room is up the stairs and to the right she has her name on her door."

While they were entering the castle they said "thank you your royal highness" as Hannah and zac were passing by they gave their mother a hug. Once they got to peach's room kurodo was curious to see Hannah's room, anyway jade knocked on the door peach opened it while she was crying. As they are entering peach's room Hannah told daisy that she was going to show kurodo her room which was right across form her sister's room zac room was next to peach's room.

The moment Hannah opened the door to her room; kurodo was very impressed because she keeps it nice, clean and organized. "so what do you think honey" said Hannah kurodo said "wow Hannah this is very nice." she responded "aw thanks kurodo I love you" "I love you too Hannah" said kurodo, so with that they kissed while laying on the bed. "We should go see the others now Hannah" said kurodo.

"What's the rush honey bear, lets just enjoy this time together." Said Hannah then kurodo was slightly blushing and smiling then he said "ok". So while in Hannah's room they were kissing and cuddling while watching TV for a while.

"peach there's something we need to tell you" said renji, "ok then what is it renji" said peach "Mario wasn't cheating on you, that was just a plan that bowser came up with so you guys will break up and he would be the rebound guy, also that girl he was with was just an old friend form Italy she was at the water park on vacation. And Waluigi was part of the plan to get you to go with him to bowser's castle so he can make you his queen and rule the mushroom kingdom" said Luigi.

Peach was so happy and surprised about this "so.. he didn't cheat on me.. he still loves me" said peach "yes peach everything we are telling you is the truth" said daisy "wow I have to go find Mario" said peach "well your search is over peach Mario is downstairs, he came with us but he didn't want to come upstairs" said ulquiorra.

So peach wiped off her tears, splashed water In her face to refresh up then put on make-up and went downstairs to see Mario. The moment Mario turned around he saw peach running toward him and gave each other a hug. "oh Mario I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you , I love you so much" said peach.

then Mario was happy that his friends did this so he said "it's ok peach, I love you too no matter what happens I will always love you." So with that they kissed. Tomorrow is daisy's sweet 16 birthday party will bowser come up with another plan ? will grimmjow's mission be successful ? or will they both fail again? Will danger up rise for Mario and the others?


	12. daisy sweet 16 birthday party

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 12

By Carolyn Lapointe

Today is daisy sweet 16 birthday party all of her friends are invited. She was very happy that she's 16 today. "I wonder where my parents will have the party today." Said daisy. The party for her sweet 16 is going to be at the beach.

while the girls are getting ready the guys helped daisy and peach's parents loading up the limos because they are brining a tent. Food, drinks, music, the presents, extra change of clothes, shampoo, a comb and other things. Once they girls were ready all of them they went to the limo and they watched a movie while going to the beach.

" this is so amazing that we are going to the beach today" said jade. " yea I know this is going to be fun" said daisy. " so what type of movie would you ladies want to watch?" said uryuu.

Then peach said " lets watch twilight saga eclipse" "cool I didn't see that movie yet" said Hannah. So with that they watched the movie it was a long ride to the beach form the castle, so it was good timing because the movie is about 2 hours, so it worked out good the moment the movie ended they got to the beach. Everyone was helping to unload the limo, so once that was done everyone decided that they were going to eat then wait for an hour and go in the water. "this is so relaxing" said peach "yea it is I love you peach" said Mario "I love you too Mario" said peach . everyone is having a great time. An hour later everyone got in the water.

"lets play water volley ball" said Ririn. "that's a great idea Ririn lets make teams" said kurodo. "ok then the 1st round is going to be boys VS girls then after that we are going to mix it up" said daisy. "awesome idea daisy, this is going to be fun." Said Hannah .

"too make it more fun lets use our powers" said renji "ok then renji" said ruika. "but daisy, peach , jade and I can't use our powers we are still learning" said Hannah then ichigo said "it's ok Hannah just use what you learned" "alright ichigo" said jade. So the game is on for all 5 rounds the team that gets 10 points wins all 5 rounds.

So the 1st round was boys VS girls, daisy had the ball so she will start the game. She throws the ball in the air peach spikes the ball but Mario spikes it back giving the boys 1 point. It's Luigi turn to serve the ball once Luigi got it in the air kurodo bumped it the air then Johnny spiked over but before it could reach the ground jade dipped and the ball was in the air daisy jumped up and spiked it over giving the girls 2 points.

The girls are in the lead. Since all of them are having fun they have to play fair also they all have such good sportsmanship so peach said to Mario " wow that was very good Mario" then Mario said while smiling "thanks peach you did great as well".

Now it's the 2nd round it's brothers VS sisters , on the brother team we have Mario, Luigi, zac and Johnny. On the sister team we have peach, daisy, Hannah and jade. For this round each team can use item boxes that their friends give them they would have to find somewhere on the beach near their spot.

So with that the game has started. It was peach's turn to serve the ball , she serves in the air then jade gets it ,she bumps it in the air and Hannah got the item box form kurodo. She got a mushroom so she ate it and she super spiked it. Then Mario got it in time and he got a fire flower form Ririn which gave the power to spike the ball over giving the brothers 2 points and the sisters 3 points.

"jade we are in the lead whoo-hoo!" said Hannah. "yea this is so cool, hey good job bro." said jade then Johnny responded " thanks sis you guys going great job". Now it's jade's turn to serve the ball she was little scared at first but she got the hang of it. So once she bumps it in the air daisy spikes it in the air but then Luigi caught it in time. So Mario and Luigi bump the ball then zac spikes it over giving them 3points. The score is tied. But lets see if they can step it up a notch with their powers.

Now it's the 3rd round this time its soul reapers VS the mod souls. But since there are only three mod souls daisy, peach , Hannah, and jade agreed to help them out. kurodo served the ball peach bump it in the air and Hannah spiked over. But renji caught in time then ruika said " hado 33 sokatsui!" the ball went flying over but noba caught and then daisy was about spiked but she decided to give it to jade.

So jade spike it over but before it hit the ground orihime caught it , then uryuu and ichigo spiked it over giving them 4 points looks the soul reapers are in the lead this time. "hey ichigo, uryuu nice job" said Hannah then they said at the same time "thanks Hannah". Now it's noba's turn to serve so he combined his powers with daisy's amazing spiking skills.

So noba served the ball the moment daisy spiked it he used his warping abilities which led the ball to the other side that's when Chad notice it then he used his powers to sucker punch it over the net but luckily peach and Hannah caught it using their fairy powers. When everyone saw that they were blown away.

Anyways it was neck and neck the score was 5 to 4 the soul reapers are in the lead. Everyone the side lines were cheering them on. Then Ririn used her powers creating an illusion that they were at Luigi's haunted mansion. Luigi was terrified by ghosts. But then ichigo and ruika realized that it was a trick to distracted them.

It almost worked, but while that was happening Hannah manages to bump the ball but the moment it went over the net orihime used her powers and spiked over the score is 8 to 7. it looks like the soul reapers are in it to win it but no worries this is a friendly game and everyone is having a great time.

And that's the end of the 1st half of the game. Which was good because it was lunch time. So they got out of the water ate some great food that the chefs of the flower kingdom made. "mmm this is so good" said kurodo. "yea this tastes great" said Hannah.

Then it was time for cake. The cake was so cool it was a picture of daisy and her friends. So once they sang happy birthday to daisy each other them took a piece of cake and ate while listening to some music. After that they waited for about 10 mins then got back in the water to finish up the game.

Now we move on to the 4th round and this time it's mixed for the last round it will also be mixed.. any ways here are our teams. In the red ream we have : daisy, peach, uryuu, orihime, renji, Hannah ,kurodo, Ririn and Chad. In the blue team we have : Mario, Luigi, zac, Johnny, ichigo, jade ,ulquiorra , noba and ruika. For this round and the last round these teams will used their powers and we will see who will win .

while this was happening grimmjow came and he's plan on getting peach was getting peach, orihime, jade, daisy and Hannah. So if the guys want to save them they would have to try to find them in wako mundo. grimmjow was hiding so that way then the girls were done changing he would grab them and go to wako mundo where bowser and azien are waiting. Grimmjow said to himself "this is just to easy…they are only girls and even though have powers there no match for me. Ha-ha-ha".

Now it's the final round for both teams the score is 8 to 7 leaving the soul reapers in the lead. If the soul reapers score 2 more points they will win; but lets see if the other team can step up there game. Now its time for layla to serve the ball, she used her morfic powers then bloom super spiked it with her fire powers. But then uryuu got it in time and he passes to ruika and she spikes it over but daisy dipped and giving their team 8 points now it's tied. "good job daisy" said uryuu then daisy responded "thanks uryuu you did a awesome job too."

The next person to serve the ball is orihime she used her powers saying "subaki konsenchansu I reject" then the ball flies over the net the moment It got over to the net kurodo used is powers and pretended to be keigo because he's good at volley ball at first ichigo thought that keigo was with them because if keigo was there his secret as a soul reaper will be revealed. But then he realized that it was kurodo which gave the advantage for that team to get 9 points. So now the score is 9 to 8 the mod souls are in the lead once again. If they score one more point they will win the water volley ball game.

The next person to serve is Chad. He used his powers and sucker punched the ball over the net, peach caught it in time and she bumped in the air while Hannah spiked it over then uryuu dipped and ichigo spiked over once again giving their team 9 points. Now it's tied again this is getting very intense who will win?.

Now the last person to serve the ball is jade, she spiked it over but then ichigo caught and he used his bankai and shoot over the net. Daisy dipped and Hannah super spiked over the net. And the winner is…THE MOD SOULS THE CROWD GOES CRAZY! "wow ichigo you guys did great" said daisy " thanks daisy you were awesome as well" said ichigo .

So they got out of the water to dry off and daisy can open her presents so they can go home and relaxed. Grimmjow was waiting for the timing to grab the girls. Daisy had a lot of presents because it was form her relatives that couldn't make it. After that was done they went to change so they can leave or so they thought.

Once peach, daisy, jade, Hannah and orihime got out grimmjow came running after them. Peach notice that there's a whole behind them. Then they guys saw that they were getting kidnapped but it was not bowser this time it was grimmjow. The girls screamed for help but for they guys could get to them they vanished . "where did he take them?" said Mario. Then kisuke said "he took them to wako mundo." What will azien and bowser do with the girls? Will peach be force to have the marriage with bower ? can the boys save them in time?


	13. saving our girlfriends

How Mario and Luigi met Peach and Daisy

Chapter 13

By Carolyn Lapointe

At wako mundo peach, daisy, jade, Hannah and orihime were stuck in the room where orihime was once trapped in. "where are we this is like the 1st time I've been kidnapped and I'm so scared, how do you deal with this peach and orihime." Said daisy, jade and Hannah. So orihime said "well.. you just need to stay clam at all times, and pray that the guys will save us." Then peach added " also when being kidnapped you need to pretend that you are on the bad guys side but then when guys come we run as fast as we can." So all of them just stayed clam and tried to figure out what to talk about to pass the time so the guys can come save them.

Then grimmjow went to see azien and bowser. "lord azien, king bowser I have returned and the girls are safely in the cell. "good grimmjow you can just relaxed until further notice" said azien. "now that's taken care of we need to write the ransom letter, Wario how is it coming?" said bowser. Then Wario said " it's half way done bowser" "good". Said bowser.

At kisuke's shop everyone is trying to figure out on how they are going to wako mundo. "this is so bad ,we didn't get there on time to save the girls." Said kurodo "yea if only we knew that grimmjow was coming we would've been able to protect them but we couldn't." said renji. Then uryuu had an idea and said "kisuke is possible that we can use the same entrance to get to wako mundo?."

Kisuke responded "yes it's possible, but if all of you are going to wako mundo you need a communicator incase you guys separate .which is why I got tessei to make these for you . it make look like a cell phone but it has the power to sense espadas so if somehow you guys separate the cell phone can track your location so the others can help you. But make sure that azien, bowser, waluigi, wario or the espadas don't get this other wise you will be defenseless." "thanks kisuke for everything now we must get our girlfriends back." Said ichigo.

But then ruika thought of something " wait ichigo, if we use the same entrance there might be a possibility that they could be waiting for us, remember the 1st time we went there, they had no gauds. But if they do this time that's just trouble waiting to happen. We need to find a different way in something that azien and bowser don't know about."

So Luigi had an idea and said "I know what we can do, we go see Zelda and link and use the portal to get to wako mundo with out being watched." "that's a great idea bro" said Mario. Then Chad said "ok but how are we going to get to hyrule." Mario said " don't worry about that Chad we have go-karts all of us can take one and we can drive hyrule."

"that's great idea Mario. I hope my daughters are ok " said Stella and Lillian . then everyone went outside to choose their go-karts. "you can take this ririn this belongs to peach." Said Mario. "rangiku you can take daisy's kart" said Luigi. Kurodo and ulquiorra took Hannah and jade's karts. So with that they drove to hyrule while the winx club flew there.

At wako mundo peach, daisy, jade, Hannah, and orihime were talking , then azien came in and said "hello ladies, I trust that your arrival was enjoyable? Anyways I have brought you some food something that you love. I had the chef cooked it the way you like it. If there's anything you need do not hesitate to ask. Besides you will be staying for forever so better get used to it because you will never get it out so I suggest that you get your energy up incase I need you for something. The girls tried to stay calm about this so they smiled and nodded to him as he left the room.

"this is so bad you guys we can't stay here. plus we have training to do at alfea." Said daisy "ok daisy clam down everything is going to be ok I know your scared all of us are scared but we need to trust that the boys will come to save us." Said peach. So daisy took some deep breaths then said " your right peach besides the fact azien is a jackass he did make us some food. " exactly , which is why all we need to do is just stay clam, relax and try to have fun in here. " said jade.

Once the others got to hyrule most of them were very impressed because it was so huge . Zelda and link where waiting for them at the front of the castle. "Mario, Luigi it's great to see you again. Oh and these must be your friends form karakura town." Said Zelda. So each other them introduced themselves to Zelda and link then they told them why they came. " wow this is very bad is must hard for you guys even you queen Stella and Queen Lillian." Said link.

So Zelda and link escorted them to the portal. "this portal will allow you to go anywhere you want." Said Zelda. Then ichigo said " thank you princess Zelda for your help and letting us use the portal." "oh this fine ichigo I'm always happy to help out my friends. Good luck with the rescue mission." So Mario asked her" Zelda, link would you like to join us to rescue peach, daisy, jade, Hannah and orihime?." Then link said " ok it will be an honor helping you because that's what friends do for each other." Then Zelda said " yes I will help you guys". It was on all of them got in to the portal to wako mundo.

Back at wako mundo the girls were so terrified that this is happening to them. " I cant take it anymore! We need to get out I cant spend the rest of my life in this place it's so scary and depressing." Said Hannah then peach got up and tried to comfort her and said " Hannah I know that your scared , but you need to trust me on this. I wont let anything bad happen to you." So with that peach gave her sister a hug . then daisy said to herself " what else can go wrong".

At the moment bowser and waluigi came in. "I had to ask" said daisy to herself. " well hello ladies it's been awhile since I saw you" said bowser. "what do you want bowser , haven't you caused enough trouble." Said peach. Then waluigi said " we are here because bowser wants to make a deal with you peach." "what kind of a deal" said peach then bowser said "if you marry me I'll let your friends go" "what ? me marry you no deal . I would never ever marry a dragon like you ." said peach . "I'm afraid you have no choice princess either you marry me or your sister and your friends are going to be my slaves forever. So what's it going to be ?". peach thought about It for a moment then said " fine bowser I will marry you but once it's over you let my friends and my sister go " then bowser smiled and said " good, we have a deal then , waluigi go tell wario to make the via e-mail invitations. " "yes bowser" said waluigi . once they both left waluigi told wario to make the via e-mail invitations. "peach are you crazy ? if you marry bowser then we will never get it out" said orihime.

But then daisy said to them " guys check this out when they put us in here they didn't take our cell phones, which means we can text the guys to come save us and tell them what's happening so they know that to expect" "that's a great idea daisy" said jade. So peach took out her phone and texted Mario saying "Mario please help us we r trapped in a room in azien's castle but the worst thing about it is that bowser is forcing me to marry him you need to come here as fast you can" then she send the message.

While in the portal mario gets the text from peach , "wow this portal has good signals here, oh look i have a text form peach." said mario. "what does it say mario?" said kurodo and luigi at the same time. while reading the text mario said with a sad/mad tone " bowser is forcing peach to marry her...she's the love of my life, after everything we've been thru i'm not gonna throw that away." luigi tries to comfort his brother and says "dont wory bro we will save the girls, trust me bowser is just a stupid ugly dragon thats mad cuz we beat his followers in the epic games 9 days ago". mario kinda smiles and says "heh yea ur right bro, lets go save the girls and thnxz" "ur welcome mario" said luigi . so with that they r determined to get the girls no matter what. what will happen to the girls? will mario and the others be able to save them or will bowser rule the mushroom kingdom?


	14. race against time part one

Chapter 14

Back at aizen's castle all the espadas, wario, and waluigi are getting the wedding ready, while the girls are getting fitted for there dresses. "This is bad really bad." said jade. "Don't worry jade we just got to pretend to go through with this then when the guys show up we run like hell." Said Daisy."I really hope Mario and the others will come, I don't want to go through with this. Truthfully I want to get married to Mario." Said peach. Orihime looked happy and said to peach "aw that's so sweet peach. Someday I hope to marry ichigo. He's so brave, cute, and determined to fight for the people he cares about."

While in the portal Mario sees a light." Zelda is this the right way? Mario asked. "Yes, we are on the right path, but make sure you are all ready to fight incase they are ready for us." Said Zelda. "I'm always ready, to fight, I don't think ichigo is ready to take on such powerful espadas ha-ha-ha" said looked annoyed when renji said that. Then he said "shut your face renji, what makes you think you can take on aizen. Have you even fought him before?" once he said that he put renji in his place.

But before they can continue there fight rukia broke it up and said "will you two quit it! This isn't about you; this is about saving daisy, peach, jade, Hannah, and orihime. Do you want something bad happen to them?! "Renji and ichigo looked down in shame acting like little kids and said "no…" "Ok then, lets go" said they make there way in to the portal, they have reached aizen's castle. "Its seems quiet...Too quiet" said uryuu. "Could it be that there getting for the wedding and let there guard down?" said kurodo. "Well whatever the case, we need to lay low and find the girls before it's too late: said Mario.

Back at the castle, bowser thinks that he has won. But what he doesn't know is that Mario and the others are coming to rescue the girls. The girls stick with the plan to play along and pretend that there on his side. Bowser sees peach in her wedding dress and says to her "you look lovely my dear sweet princess".She rolled her eyes cuz she didn't like this at all. But she put on a fake smile and said to him "thanks bowser how sweet of you to say that". "Well I am a nice guy on a good day ha-ha-ha. I'll be at the alter waiting for you ladies." He said. "Ok bowser" she said.

2 mins later the wedding starts. As grimmjow escorted peach to the alter. Bowser smiles cuz he never actually thought this could happen to him. The priest started by welcoming everyone that was here. Then the priest start to give a long heart felt speech, bowser was trying to stop himself form crying cuz this is the happiest day of his truth be told he like someone else which is Rosalina. Peach was his 1st love, but it seems he likes Rosalina more. But bowser is scared to tell Rosalina how he feels about her; also he's afraid that she won't feel the same way.

Mario and the others were fighting espadas, but then luigi heard the priest talking. "Mario we need to hurry the wedding is starting" said renji. "You guys go on ahead we will catch up with you later we have the GPS on our communicators to find you." Said ichigo. "Ok let's go" said , luigi, Zelda, Chad and musa went ahead to the main hall where the wedding is taking place. Ichigo, rukia, uryuu, renji, kurodo, noba, ririn, the remaining winx club, sonic and his friends stayed behind to fight. This is going to be a tough battle, since they in the territory of the espadas.


End file.
